icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
The War of Aikatsu/Characters
Following Characters for The War of Aikatsu, this is included from Aikatsu! Series. Aikatsu! ;Ichigo Hoshimiya as Thrall : Ichigo Hoshimiya, the Leader of Soleil, Either about something when the Blood Elves has started for the war, They no matter who decided fight against in the Future for Starlight School. : Despite from Thrall's Vision, They don't remember about Sen'jin, Finally the War of Aikatsu has begun and Must defend against Teams. ;Aoi Kiriya as Cairne Bloodhoof : Despite the mighty Warrior of Tauren Chieftain, Garrosh Hellscream is the killer who despite fight against by Thrall. : Aoi Kiriya, a Second Member of Soleil, With no more exactly. ;Kaede Ichinose as Kael : Defending the Blood elves as they matter Human, They don't realized about seeking destiny in Starlight School. : Now, the First time, Kaede Ichinose was from USA, they realized was no matter about is. ;Sakura Kitaoji as Jaina : The Leader Survivor of Lordaeron, as they concerned said from The Prophet. : In despite about that, Sakura Kitaoji's Brand is Aurora Fantasy, as they she meets Jaina, we know exactly for Starlight School. ;Seira Otoshiro as Tyrande : Seira Otoshiro has met to Ichigo Hoshimiya, while She became Dream Academy Member. Despite, Ichigo Hoshimiya was from Starlight School. : They no matter why we becoming to 2wingS, Tyrande Whisperwind, As with friend of Furion Stormrage, we exactly use horn of Cenarius. ;Madoka Amahane as Sylvanas Windrunner (Evil) : As soon when Arthas meets Sylvanas, they realized now she become Ghost. : Madoka Amahane, This later suppose with Akari Ozora as named Skips. Units ;Kokone Kurisu as Banshee : Banshee, the Supporting Spellcaster, she can use Possession to take any Troops. : As they Concerned, Kokone Kurisu, a girl from Étoile Academy. ;Yurika Todo as Sentinel (aka Sentry) : As Sentinel, she have Bloodlust Ability to make Faster attack speed. : Yurika Todo, she was becoming Vampire. Recurring Characters Doki Doki Literature Club! TBA. RWBY ;Ruby as Maiev : As the darkness about Illidan, They realized He was now becoming as Naga. : Everything was wondering happened with Malfurion. Exodus of the Horde ;Murloc Sorcerer : A Leader who knows that kidnapping Orcish Horde and Human (Kul'tiras). : It was killed a person knows Sen'jin. ;Sea Witch : A Ghost knows as they appeared Sea Witch, by killing Murloc Sorcerer, Thrall Leaves this Island because the entire begun to sink. : Sea Witch, as Ghost Creep, She can learn Brilliance Aura, Earthquake and Water Elemental. Wanderers of Sorceria ;Hikaru as Arthas : The Whole day of Humanity, Arthas as they becoming an undead, Despite he was now later named Hikaru. : However, he left his home in the Kingdom of Azorbia. Bago's Quest ;Bago Deathfist as Thrall : Despite an ordering his Quest, Bago Deathfist. In no matter what more exactly is. Warcraft 3 ;Drek'thar : Seeking about making Potion, those we know what happened about sometimes for it. : Instead, Drek'thar, as they concerned for Kalimdor. ;Antonidas : During they wondering about this guy, Jaina's Meeting. Each probably something problem with Arthas. : As they concerned about it. ;Lady Vashj : Before Lady Vashj meets to Kael, He meets to her as she becoming naga. : Despite, She was tried to meeting about Illidan, for Confession.